Word Yo Dude
by Anime Onnanoko
Summary: Ever wonder what the Bladebreakers, Majestics, All Starz, White Tigers, The Demolition Boys, as well as Kai & Tala get up to on Halloween. Read to find out. Oneshot.


Well is the first and last chapter of Word Yo Dude. I hope you like it. I don't really know if it's funny, it's just that I made it up one Halloween and told my cousins to entertain them, and one of them told me to put it up. So I did.

I will get Tala to do the Disclaimer.

Kai: yes I don't have to do it, again.

Tala: Hi. Kai Hiwatari1 does not own Beyblade.

KH1: why can't you do it like Tala, no moaning, no nothing.

Tala: I didn't wanna do it, it's just that Kai has my Blade and he said that if I didn't do it he would break it.

KH1: He did, did he?

Kai: please don't hurt me

KH1: I could never hurt you. On with the fic.

**Chapter 1**

On Halloween every one likes to do different things.

**Lets take a look at the Bladebreakers (minus Kai**).

Tyson goes around his block then he marks where all the old senile people live and knock there again.

'But this doesn't always work, because one time I did this and the old man recognised me and told me to go home you fat pot roast you don't need anymore candy. So I ran for it.' Said Tyson

Max usually goes around with Tyson as they always get the most candy.

Ray doesn't really go trick 'n' treating he just sits at home with his White Tiger pals and watches Scary Movies.

Kenny doesn't do it because he is too scared to come out at night, and is scared of all monsters and stuff like that.

**Now lets take a look at the Majestics**.

Oliver goes around and does it normally, like you or me.

'Well I say that when there is a big bunch of kids in front of a door you just push in front of them so then you get all the good candy.' Said Johnny

'I don't go trick 'n' treating because it is uncouth.' Said Robert

'I go trick 'n' treating but not exactly for the candy just for the sugar, if you get what I mean.' Said Enrique

**The White Tigers**.

Well the White Tigers stay at home with Ray and watch scary movies and stuff.

**Now the all Starz.**

Well the All Starz are all big on Halloween as they come from America, and America is big on Halloween. They dress up and everything. Then after they are done trick 'n' treating they Michael, Eddy and Steve go out and scare kids while Emily stays at home watching scary movies.

**The Demolition Boys. (Minus Tala)**

Bryan goes around with a fake gun and threatens all the kids out of their candy. And if they found out that Bryan has a fake gun he beats them up, and runs off with the candy.

Ian does the same as he goes around with Bryan.

Spencer goes trick 'n' treating normally, but all the kids are around of him so they let him go in front of them.

Now I bet you're wondering what Tala and Kai do. Well they go around together, but I'm not gonna live it like that. So let me tell you what they got up to one night.

**31st October 2002**

**Japan**

Kai and Tala walk up to the door, and knocked.

"Oh hello boys where's you bags so I can put your candy in?" said the lady.

Tala and Kai put on sunglasses and Kai takes out a fake gun.

"Oh my!" gasped the lady

"Give us all your candy." Said Kai

"Yeah give us all your candy." Said Tala

"Why should I?" asked the lady

"Because if ya haven't noticed I gotta gun lady." Answered Kai

"So what I bet it's just fake." Said the lady

"I wouldn't say that if I was you." Said Kai

Kai pulls back the trigger and Tala plays gun tape, and throws a smoke capsule down

"Cough, cough, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh you can have it." Said the lady then runs back inside the house.

"Works every time." Said Tala

"High Five!" shouted Kai

Walk up to some poor unsuspecting kid.

Kai and Tala put on sunglasses and Kai gets out the gun.

"Yo kid give us all your candy." Said Kai

"Word" said Tala

"Why, I got this all buy myself." Said Kid,and hisbottom lip starts to wobble.

"Give us all your candy, or I'll get Bryan on ya." Said Kai

"Word" (I will only write it for one, cause it gets boring, and you know who it is.)

"You wouldn't he beat up me cousin and ran away with his candy last year." Said Kid

"I know, now give us all your candy." Said Kai

"Word"

"You're not supposed to say that anymore." Whispered Kai

"Word"

"Shut up." Whispered Kai

"Word"

"I just said SHUT THE HELL UP!" shouted Kai

"Word"

"Here you can have it." Said Kid

"Word"

"Say that one more time and will kick you where the sun don't shine." Whispered Kai

"Yo" said Tala

"Thank you" said Kai

Walks up to Kid #2.

"Now do it properly this time Ok" whispered Kai

Tala just nodded.

Puts on sunglasses and gets out gun.

"Give us all your candy"

"Yo"

"Why? It's mine" said Kid #2

"Cause I said so and I've got a gun kid so, anyway you do the math that candies mine."

"Yo"

"Don't you dare start that again don't you dare." Whispered Kai

"Why should I give it you just give me 1 reason?" asked Kid #2

"Because if you don't I'll set Bryan On you."

"Yo"

"Shut the HELL UP!" yelled Kai

"Yo"

"Ok that's a good enough reason here ya go," said Kid #2 and Runs off.

"Say that one more time and I will set Bryan on **you**." Said Kai

"Okay,okay I just got caught up in the moment." Said Tala

Walk up to Kid #3

Puts on sun glasses and gets out gun.

"Give us all your candy"

"Dude" said Tala

"Why it's mine?" asked Kid #3

"Tala" said Kai

"Dude"

"Tala"

"Dude"

"Why? Why? WHY?" pleaded Kid #3

"Because I SAID SO!" shouted Kai

"Dude"

"TALA SHUT THE HELL UP! NOW!" yelled Kai

"Okay okay I'll give it you just don't have a hissy fit." Said Kid #3

"What did you just say?" asked Kai

"Don't have a hissy fit." Repeated Kid #3

"Why you little brat." Said Kai Punches Kid #3, knocks him out and takes his candy.

"Dude"

"Tala come here, just for a second. I wanna show you something." Said Kai as nicely as he could.

Tala walks over to Kai a big smile on his face.

Kai put his arm round Tala's shoulders. Then kicks him where the sun don't shine.

"Word"

Kicks him in the stomach.

"Yo"

Punches him on the back

"Dude"

Then starts beating him up while he is saying Word, Yo, Dude. Then finally kicks him in the face.

"Yo"

The End

Tala: are you mad at him? ( has been asked all through out the story)

KH1: No

Tala: how bout now.?

KH1: No, no, no ,no ,NO.Just shut up allright.Kai already beat you up, do you want me to?

Tala: nope.

Soz if you got sick and tired of me typing he said that, he said this. I hope it was long enough.

Plz read and review.

Bye


End file.
